Vocaloids Meet Jesus
by Reyna451
Summary: Short stories about how each vocaloid met Jesus in some way. Not spiritually, I mean literally.


**Well, I don't really remember how this story idea popped into my head but my friend told me she thought it was an interesting idea so I decided to go with it… I do not mean any harm to people at all about any religion… I just wanted to see how it turned out. If anyone takes offense to this then I'm super sorry! Otherwise enjoy!**

**I don't own vocaloids or**** Jesus (add that just in case…)**

**Meeting Jesus**

_**Luka**_

"Wow! A beautiful day for fish shopping!" Luka exclaimed on her way to the fish market.

It was the afternoon and the sun was in the middle of the sky. Right next to the ocean was a huge fish market was being held. Gakupo and Luka decided to check out that place first. It was Luka who mostly wanted to go; Gakupo just didn't want her to throw a fit.

Seeing how happy Luka was, Gakupo was hoping this would help progress their relationship. But before he could make a move, Luka was gone checking out every stall there was.

Salmon, trout, bass, and TUNA! Every time Luka saw tuna she almost screamed for joy. How the taste always put her in perfect ecstasy. When she saw a shop that had only tuna, she sprinted to it.

The fisherman had a long, white beard with glasses. As Luka ran up to him, he gave her a smile that could blind an eagle.

"Wha'chya lookin' for miss?" The fisherman asked, though it should have been pretty obvious since he only sold one thing.

"I'll take everything you have!" Luka stated almost peeing herself with excitement.

The fisherman was baffled.

"Well now, I have a lot of tuna here. Are ya sure you can eat it all before it rots?"

Luka nodded with persistence. Unfortunately, Gakupo caught up with her and objected.

"Luka I don't think we should buy it all. That's a lot of tuna."

Luka turned to Gakupo and replied, "It's okay. We can just have tuna for dinner every night!"

Hearing Luka say "tuna" and "every night" in the same sentence made Gakupo shiver. He completely despised fish; any kind. Even eating sushi made him ill. So he did what any sane person would do.

"We can't afford it all. We could only afford some."

That made Luka extremely heartbroken.

"LIAR! You just don't want to eat any of my cooking!" Luka yelled at him and ran away.

Gakupo just stood next to the stand in disbelief for a few seconds.

"I think you should go after her, Gakupo. Luka tends to get into trouble when she's in that state," The fisherman told Gakupo.

Gakupo sighed, "You're right."

Gakupo ran after her, but soon realized he never spoke his name in front of the fisherman.

"_How did he know our names?" _Gakupo thought. He turned back to look at the fisherman but the shop that was set up there was gone.

Gakupo was dumbfounded but shook it off and went in search of Luka.

*****Meanwhile back to Luka*****

"_Wow, I'm an idiot! Why did I have to blow up at him like that?" _Luka thought to herself as she was still running down the street. She finally slowed down in an alleyway to catch her breath.

And like most alleyways, there was some guy coming after her. Unfortunately for said__guy, Luka knew martial arts. He was beaten to a pulp.

But of course more than one hobo hung out in that alleyway. She was surrounded. Right as the men were about to avenge their comrade, a man came from the street.

"Hey, I don't think it's fair for all you men to pick on one girl."

"_It's the fisherman!" _Luka thought as she saw him.

The hobos turned to him and one replied, "You wanna take her place?"

The fisherman smiled and said, "Not in the slightest. I was just pointing that out to you. Maybe you guys should just leave this girl alone."

The men then began to back off.

"Yeah you're right. We should leave now." Another guy gestured to leave the area.

Luka was baffled.

"_What the hell? I beat one of them up and they didn't look like they were going to leave me alone." _Luka thought.

She walked up to the fisherman and asked, "Who the hell are you?"

The fisherman looked disgruntled at her question.

"No need to say such words to get your answers," He replied.

"Huh? Oh, uh, sorry. But seriously how did you do that?" Luka asked.

The fisherman grinned and replied, "Almost everyone is easily open to suggestion."

Luka just looked at him.

"Like a Jedi mind trick?" She asked.

"Haha, they took that trick from me," He chuckled.

Luka was just standing there confused, "So what or who are you then, God? Jesus?"

"Bingo!" He sang.

Now Luka was just dumbstruck. "Umm, I meant that as a joke. You can't seriously be-"

"Isn't Gakupo looking for you? You shouldn't keep him searching for you for so long, Luka. He cares deeply for you," He told to her as he turned around to walk away.

"Wait! But… I'm so confused right now!" Luka shouted.

The fisherman stopped and spoke softly, "I guess some people have stronger wills then others," Then spoke louder, "If you want your answers, look behind you."

Luka turned around to see Gakupo running towards her.

"Luka! Finally I found you. Geez, you ran off pretty far," Gakupo told her, breathing heavily.

"Gakupo! I was attacked then the fish- ah!" Luka turned back to where the fisherman was. But he was gone.

"Are you trying to tell me you were attacked by a fish? Because that's ridiculous," Gakupo sighed a little disappointed in her.

Luka told him the whole story about running into the hobos and the fisherman. Gakupo just stared at her in disbelief the whole time.

"You don't believe any of this, do you?" Luka asked, a little pissed by his expression.

Gakupo cleared his throat, "Um, well, I believe that you believe it."

"_Great. Now he thinks I'm crazy__,"_ Luka thought. Then a light bulb lit in her brain.

"Wait! We can just go back to the fish market and talk to the fisherman," Luka shouted as she grabbed Gakupo's arm.

Gakupo pulled back and replied, "Um, he's not there anymore Luka. The markets are done for the week."

Luka was had no words to say. So in the end they just walked back home with nothing. Luka was depressed over the whole thing and Gakupo couldn't make her happy whatsoever.

As they reached the vocaloid home, Rin and Len greeted them with big smiles.

"Luka, you'll never guess what arrived at the house a little bit ago!" Rin stated with enthusiasm.

Luka sighed, "What?"

"A WHOLE BUNCH OF TUNA!" Len and Rin sang in perfect unison.

"HUH?" Both Gakupo and Luka asked(Not in perfect unison).

All four of them walked into the house that smelled of tuna. Meiko and Kaito were staring at the pile of fish, wondering what to do with it. Meiko saw them and glared at Luka.

"Why the hell did you get so much tuna Luka? Dammit! We're never going to eat all this!" Meiko shouted.

Luka was a little embarrassed, "But we didn't buy anything today."

"Then why does this note have your name on it?" Meiko gave Luka the note and Luka opened it.

_Dear Luka,_

_You have a strong will and soul. Having the ability to control your own being is rare. Always be strong, and less hard-headed. I'm sorry I intervened in the alley but I had to meet one of my father's favorites._

_From,_

_J_

"Who's J?" Kaito asked.

Luka smiled, "A Friend."

Gakupo chuckled, "Well I'll be."

**Okay, well I definitely didn't expect it to end like that but I liked it. If people really liked this first one I think I'll do more meetings with the rest of the vocaloids. And like before I really hope**** I didn't offend anyone. It was just and experimental story. Please RxR. I really wanna know peoples thoughts on this!**


End file.
